


kaleidoscope

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin’s Birthday Week 2021, Light Romance, M/M, Shy!Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: Jongin begrudgingly agrees to sign up to an art class with his friends and is greeted with an unexpected turn of events.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	kaleidoscope

Jongin is currently sitting alone in an unfamiliar room. He’s supposed to be joined by his friends but their punctuality has never been their strong suit. Jongin opens the group chat and messages the overdue party for an ETA. While he’s awaiting a response, the door opens and a tall stranger enters the room.

“Hi, I’m Sehun,” the man introduces himself.

“Jongin,” he responds and offers no additional information. In Jongin’s defence, he’s a little too distracted by Sehun’s insanely god-like looks.

Sehun glances at the clock and looks back at Jongin. “We’ll just wait for the others to arrive.”

As if on cue, Jongin’s phone pings. He reads the message and fights the urge to unleash a stream of profanity. All of his friends have decided to bail on him—sounds about right. “I think it’ll just be you and me,” Jongin says, gaze affixed to the floor. He’s far too embarrassed to make eye contact when delivering the news.

“That’s fine. We’ll just get started, then.” Sehun gestures for Jongin to take a seat behind one of the easels. “So, today’s programme involves a self-study on the human form with me as your model.”

Chanyeol had told him they’d be sketching a bunch of different fruit in a bowl—not the most beautiful man Jongin has ever laid eyes on. Jongin had been under the impression that Sehun was the instructor of the class—not the _model_.

Unaware that Jongin has only just found out about the nature of the class, Sehun starts to unbutton his shirt. The fabric slips off his broad frame to reveal a set of extremely defined abs.

Jongin dry swallows. To avoid gawking at the sight of Sehun stripping, Jongin chooses to focus on the posters behind him. He discerns Sehun’s figure slowly removing his trousers in his peripheral.

“Do you want me to keep my underwear on?”

“Y-Yes, please!” Jongin answers without any hesitation.

“So, did you have a particular pose in mind?”

The image of Sehun on all fours springs into Jongin’s head. It also stirs up excitement in other parts of his body. He quickly dispels the thought by recalling the memory of Chanyeol’s bare feet. It’s Jongin’s most effective boner-killer, never having failed him once.

“Sitting down?” Jongin answers. He doesn’t exactly know how this all works.

Sehun nods and settles into position without asking him any more questions—much to Jongin’s relief.

The rest of the class is spent in silence. Sehun sits motionless in the centre of the room as Jongin concentrates on his sketch. He wouldn’t exactly describe himself as an artist, but his skills aren’t entirely shabby.

Jongin shoots a quick glance at Sehun’s naked torso and feels his face growing warmer. He know he’s supposed to be studying the planes and curves of Sehun’s body but the sensory overload proves to be too much for Jongin to handle. He spends the next five minutes hiding behind the canvas.

With only ten minutes to go, Jongin is nowhere near ~~completion~~ finishing. The only details that Jongin has managed to capture on a mildly adequate level are Sehun’s hair and forearms. There aren’t even any features on his face. Jongin picks up the pace, his pencil lines are far more rough and unpolished than he would’ve liked.

“Time’s up,” Sehun announces. He starts a series of stretches after having to remain still for an extended period.

Jongin continues to illustrate from memory, adding in the final touches.

“Can I see?” Sehun asks as he approaches closer to Jongin.

Despite having spent the last hour looking at Sehun, Jongin can’t help but observe Sehun’s face up close—there’s a scar on his right cheek that Jongin had failed to notice earlier. He makes a mental note to include that in his sketch later.

“Flowers—really?”

Jongin returns his attention back to his drawing. He’d been too distracted by the man’s presence, that he failed to protect the anonymity of his work. Jongin throws his body over the canvas but the delayed reaction makes no difference. Sehun has already seen it all. Jongin is absolutely mortified.

“I-I like flowers. I think they’re pretty,” he tells Sehun.

Jongin can tell that Sehun’s trying his hardest not to laugh but it offers very little consolation.

“Not as pretty as you, though,” Jongin adds quietly under his breath.

“It’s definitely unique,” Sehun comments and studies Jongin’s portrait a little longer. “I think I can improve it ever so slightly—do you mind?”

Jongin shakes his head. Sehun picks up one of the pencils and begins to draw. Jongin leans back, far too cognisant of the fact that Sehun is wearing nothing but his boxers.

Sehun pauses and turns his head to face Jongin. “You smell nice,” he remarks. How can he just pay Jongin a compliment with a nonchalance as if he were informing Jongin of the time?

“T-Thanks.” Not wanting to reveal his blushing face to Sehun, Jongin pretends he has pressing matters to attend to on his phone and flees to the corner of the room. He loses track of time, almost jumping out of his skin when a fully dressed Sehun taps him on the shoulder.

“We better get going before the next class starts,” Sehun tells Jongin before bidding him farewell.

Jongin is a little disappointed that their interaction is cut short but he’s too shy to ask the other for his contact details. Jongin quickly packs up and heads home. At least he’ll always have the portrait to serve as a memento of their meeting.

In the privacy of his bedroom, Jongin checks out his drawing. He expects to find his nipple-flowers to be a little more anatomically accurate but Jongin is unable to identity which area of his sketch has been modified. Jongin scans the portrait one more time and finally spots something in the bottom right hand corner—a series of digits along with the message, “Perhaps you can model for me next time?”


End file.
